Tainted
by highlylogical
Summary: My take on how Conrad finds out about the Victoria/David affair.


Conrad looked into the fearful face of Bill Harmon, he was sure that there was no truth in the rumors that had been surfacing around Grayson Global, but he had to be sure.

"I'm sure you know why you were summoned here tonight, Mr. Harmon."

"I'll do anything you want, please."

"There have been some rumors flitting about my company. Since you are so close to one of the subjects, I want you to reassure me that they are false."

"What rumors," Conrad could see the dread in the man's face and almost felt all the blood drain out of his.

"Is my wife, my perfect, lovely wife (he threw that in to reassure himself), sleeping with Mr. David Clarke?"

He waited and waited until finally Mr. Harmon murmured a weak, "Yes."

"Get out!"

"What," the man was evidently confused.

"How dare you speak those lies to me? Victoria would never betray me," I began to think of all six years of our marriage, thinking what I could have done, what I could have said. Did I not love her enough? Did I not satisfy her?

Mr. Harmon rudely interrupted my thoughts, "They're not lies, Conrad, David told me himself."

I could see that the man was telling the truth, but I weakly managed to ask, "When?"

"When what?"

"When did they start their," I cringed, "relationship?"

"New Year's Eve."

"That's enough, Mr. Harmon," my new head of security Frank uttered.

Frank turned to me, "What do you want to do about this, Mr. Grayson?"

"Leave me be."

"What?"

"Get out," I barked.

I sat my desk for what seemed like forever, deciding that torturing myself wasn't going to do anything: I got up. I walked out of my house and got into my car.

I began to drive with no destination in mind when I came across a dive bar. I parked my car and walked into the godforsaken place. I was obviously out of place even though I was only wearing a polo t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

I ordered a Scotch on the rocks and sat down on one of the rickety bar stools. Almost immediately a woman sat down next to me.

"How's it goin', handsome?"

I turned around and gasped, this woman could have been Victoria's long-lost sister. She was tall and slender with black hair and dark eyes. I shook my hand in front of her, showing her my gold wedding band.

She cast her eyes downward and said "That's too bad, we could have had some fun."

When the brunette turned around and smirked at me before walking away, I didn't see her. I saw Victoria. I saw _my _Victoria, who was the only thing in the whole world, that wasn't tainted.

I grabbed her arm and said, "Maybe we still can."

Conrad looked into the fearful face of Bill Harmon, he was sure that there was no truth in the rumors that had been surfacing around Grayson Global, but he had to be sure.

"I'm sure you know why you were summoned here tonight, Mr. Harmon."

"I'll do anything you want, please."

"There have been some rumors flitting about my company. Since you are so close to one of the subjects, I want you to reassure me that they are false."

"What rumors," Conrad could see the dread in the man's face and almost felt all the blood drain out of his.

"Is my wife, my perfect, lovely wife (he threw that in to reassure himself), sleeping with Mr. David Clarke?"

He waited and waited until finally Mr. Harmon murmured a weak, "Yes."

"Get out!"

"What," the man was evidently confused.

"How dare you speak those lies to me? Victoria would never betray me," I began to think of all six years of our marriage, thinking what I could have done, what I could have said. Did I not love her enough? Did I not satisfy her?

Mr. Harmon rudely interrupted my thoughts, "They're not lies, Conrad, David told me himself."

I could see that the man was telling the truth, but I weakly managed to ask, "When?"

"When what?"

"When did they start their," I cringed, "relationship?"

"New Year's Eve."

"That's enough, Mr. Harmon," my new head of security Frank uttered.

Frank turned to me, "What do you want to do about this, Mr. Grayson?"

"Leave me be."

"What?"

"Get out," I barked.

I sat my desk for what seemed like forever, deciding that torturing myself wasn't going to do anything: I got up. I walked out of my house and got into my car.

I began to drive with no destination in mind when I came across a dive bar. I parked my car and walked into the godforsaken place. I was obviously out of place even though I was only wearing a polo t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

I ordered a Scotch on the rocks and sat down on one of the rickety bar stools. Almost immediately a woman sat down next to me.

"How's it goin', handsome?"

I turned around and gasped, this woman could have been Victoria's long-lost sister. She was tall and slender with black hair and dark eyes. I shook my hand in front of her, showing her my gold wedding band.

She cast her eyes downward and said "That's too bad, we could have had some fun."

When the brunette turned around and smirked at me before walking away, I didn't see her. I saw Victoria. I saw _my _Victoria, who was the only thing in the whole world, that wasn't tainted.

I grabbed her arm and said, "Maybe we still can."


End file.
